


Steel

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, NSFW text, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty interlude to a happy life with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel

You could count on your hands the amount of times Dean had told you he’d loved you in all the years you’d been together. Any other woman would be hurt by the infrequency of the declaration but you knew that Dean told you a thousand different times a day, in a thousand different ways that he loved you. The words weren’t needed.

This afternoon, he was intending on showing you just how much he loved you, and he’d gotten off to a good start by peeling your clothes from your body, leaving you naked and wanting on the bed. He hadn’t even touched your skin and you were close to begging for his attention.

Of course, he knew the effect he had on you.

Bending down at the bottom of the bed, his long fingers curled around your ankles, pulling you down the bed a little. ‘Do you know just how beautiful you are to me?’ He asked, his mouth trailing open wet kisses along your right foot, up over the lower part of your calf. You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth, stretching your arms up above your head.

‘I think I’ve got a slight idea.’ You replied, giggling as he let his fingers brush against the sensitive underside of your foot, making you twitch. ‘Dean -’

‘Don’t complain. I won’t tickle you.’ He grinned, using his free hand to adjust his jeans. ‘Fuck, you got me harder than steel here, baby.’

You pouted. ‘I didn’t do anything.’

‘You don’t need to. Just seeing you all spread out and wet for me; you’re just begging for me to fill you up with cum, huh?’

You answered with a throaty moan as he pressed his fingers into your leg, massaging the tired muscles there. Dean was always so fucking good with his hands. ‘Dean, I -’

‘Shush. Only thing I wanna hear from you is either a yes, or my name. Preferably in a scream.’ A shudder ran through you as Dean pulled away again, grunting in irritation as he pulled at his pants again. ‘I gotta take these off before I bust a seam.’ Your eyes lit up as he unbuckled the offending clothing, dragging them down his legs. His cock strained against his boxers, a small wet patch where his tip leaked, and you licked your lips without even thinking. Dean caught the motion, a filthy smirk growing on his face. ‘Hungry, baby?’

You nodded, whimpering as he peeled his underwear off and flung it across the room. Looking down at himself, he shrugged, and ripped his t-shirt off, leaving him naked to your greedy eyes. His gaze swept over you as he grabbed his dick, pumping it a couple of times, a bead of precum quickly swelling from his slit.

‘See what you do to me?’ Dean asked, and you nodded, squirming a little on the bed as he kept stroking himself, sweeping his thumb across the tip, spreading the slick gathered there. ‘How fucking hard you get me?’

‘Yeah.’ Your throat felt dry as hell, and you swallowed, wondering how long he was gonna drag this out.

‘You want this, don’t you? Buried in your sweet little cunt?’ You nodded in response, using your elbows to prop yourself up as little further as he dropped one knee onto the bed, letting go of his cock as he crawled towards you. ‘Want me to cum hard inside you? Fill you up with spunk?’ He bent his head as he reached the apex of your thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin there and you spread your legs willingly.

‘Oh, fuck, Dean!’

‘Such a perfect pussy.’ Dean hummed against your thigh, the vibrations coursing straight through to your core. His big hands pushed you open more, and you mewled as he flattened his tongue against your folds, licking along your slit until he reached your clit. He suckled it gently, moaning against you, and you clenched in response, wanting more. ‘You want my cock, baby? Want me filling you up.’

‘Yes, please, please -’ Your begging dissolved into a groan as he pulled you closer to his mouth roughly, his arms curling around your thighs, fingers splaying across your belly as he feasted on your cunt. There was nothing that said “I love you”, more than Dean demonstrating his oral fetish on your wet pussy, making those obscene noises that you adored. He was exceptionally vocal about it too, moaning and grunting against you as he fucked you with his tongue, pressing it into you as far as it would go. His arms had you in a vice like grip that probably looked amusing to an onlooker - he’d hoisted your ass off the bed as he knelt between your legs, almost like he was trying to dive into you head first, but fuck, it was worth the comical scene.

No one ate pussy like Dean Winchester ate pussy, and you were the lucky girl who got to be on the receiving end of that magical fucking tongue.

With a scream of his name, just like he wanted, you came, your cunt clenching at his invading tongue, your juices coating his chin as he kept licking, sucking and thrusting into you, coaxing every last second of pleasure from your body.

‘How was that, sweetheart?’ He grinned at you, shifting on his knees as he swiped a finger along your still convulsing pussy. You yelped at the touch on your sensitive lady parts, and he chuckled, sucking his own finger into his mouth. ‘Ready for my cock yet? Cos I’m about ready to fill you up, get you all round and full up with babies.’

‘Fuck, Dean, don’t start that one again -’ You moaned, your head rolling as he kept touching your pussy, tracing the edges of your folds. He always did this when he was extra horny, and you loved listening to it again, but it seemed a little…

He sank two fingers into you, obliterating your train of thought as he located your g-spot with a precision reserved for army snipers, sending you careening headfirst in a burst of fireworks. You whimpered and writhed against him, unsure if you were pushing him away or pulling him closer as the pleasure only increased. Tightening around his fingers, Dean only had a second of warning as you screamed for him again, your juices coating his hands as he kept moving his fingers inside you.

‘That’s my girl.’

‘Dean…uh, stop, please…too much.’ You were almost on the verge of tears with how tightly wound he’d made you. Immediately, Dean withdrew, concern covering his face as he leant over you.

‘Too much what, baby?’ His lips ghosted over yours as you panted, the journey down from your high almost as good as the trip up. ‘Too much inside you? Or not enough?’ His cock brushed against your thigh and you shivered, your hips arching to meet him as he chuckled at your response. ‘Not enough.’

You licked your lips, smiling despite yourself. ‘God, Dean, no, never enough.’

‘What do you want, sweetheart?’ He dropped his head to your breast, sucking one pebbled nipple into his mouth. You hissed a little at the touch to your sensitive mound, and he paused briefly, before proceeding with a gentler touch. It was still enough to have moisture pooling between your thighs, and you wiggled a little, trying to line him up with your center, needing him inside you about five minutes ago.

‘Want you, Dean.’

‘Want what from me?’ He encouraged and you rolled your eyes in frustration, bringing your hands up to thread your fingers through his hair. ‘Come on, baby.’ Dean licked your other nipple, smirking in satisfaction as you tugged at his hair gently.

‘Want you balls deep inside me, baby.’ You deadpanned, and he pulled his head up, scowling. ‘Dean, you know what I want.’ Using your fingers to guide him closer, you pressed your lips to his. ‘I want you inside me, filling me up with your cum. Wanna feel you flood my cunt. Put a baby in me, Dean.’

‘Fuck.’ He groaned, his cock twitching against your slit, and he slammed his mouth to yours, thrusting his tongue against yours as he rolled his hips against yours. Slowly, his cock pushed through your folds, finding you more than wet and ready for him, and you moaned into his mouth as he pushed home.

As he bottomed out, his tip pressed tightly against your depths, you broke the kiss, panting for air as he lowered his mouth to your neck, sucking lightly on your pulse point.

‘You know how amazing you are?’ Dean muttered, giving a slow and lazy thrust into you, and you hummed in appreciation as he did it again, your walls fluttering around him. ‘Taking everything I got for you.’ He pulled back, balancing on one arm as he splayed his fingers over your belly, smiling. ‘Letting me fill you up with cum, getting you all knocked up and round with my babies.’

‘God, Dean -’ You reared up, clinging to his neck and kissing him again as he started to pound into you in earnest. His strong arms wrapped around you, as if he couldn’t get close enough, and you had little room to move as he fucked you into the bed, which managed a feeble squeak at the torment it was under. His hips bruised your thighs, his cock slamming into you without restraint, and you came apart around him, crying out your bliss as he buried his face into your shoulder, biting playfully at the skint there.

‘You want my cum inside you, Y/N?’

‘Yes, please, fuck, Dean, please, fuck -’ You strung together the only four words you could think of as his cock swelled and pulsed, frantic thrusts accompanying his grunts of completion as he filled you up. You pressed your lips to his as he finished, gasping for air when he was finally done, and pulled out of you to roll onto his side.

For a few long moments, you both lay panting, as Dean threading his fingers through yours, resting his hand over your stomach, the look on his face far too complex for a man who had just had an orgasm.

‘Think we did it this time?’ He sounded so insecure as he spoke.

You giggled, pulling him a little closer, pressing his hand into your belly. ‘Baby, you got the job done about five weeks ago. I was waiting to tell you.’

The transformation that came over him from hope to joy, took place in a split second, and you smiled with him as he kissed you hard, before peppering your cheeks and jaw with little pecks.

‘We did it? That’s awesome! You could have said something before.’ He admonished.

You shrugged lazily. ‘I like that dirty talk you do.’ A loud bang echoed through the bunker, followed by the sound of a baby crying, and two slightly older voices making a fuss. Sam’s voice followed a few seconds later, asking for help. You rolled your eyes, frowning at Dean as your quiet afternoon promptly shattered. ‘You best go help Uncle Sammy before Mary and Sarah actually kill him.’

Dean laughed, pushing up off the bed, locating his clothes. ‘Promise me this one isn’t twins.’

You shrugged. ‘I can’t promise anything, Winchester.’


End file.
